Guardian Core
The Guardian Core is one of the biggest institutions in Ciel Dor, however is considered small in comparison to the Church of Elemia, the Church of Origin and the Sovereign Army. It is based mainly in Zodal, however it shares influence over Zodal with the Church of Origin. Details The Guardian Core was created as a response to the treatment of CDDs by the Sovereign Army. The Guardian Core aim to protect CDDs and help treat them through Dive Therapy rather than simply killing them like what the Sovereign Army does. The Guardian Core also assist the Church of Origin in missions, often missions involving CDDs. The Church of Origin provide the Guardian Core with Diquility, which the Guardian Core provide to their Reyvateils members for free. They also assist in guarding Zodal since main base of operations if located there. They occupy the Eastern Wing of Zodal and provide a wide range of treatments for CDDs as well as Dive Therapy for Humans. They are currently in an alliance with the Church of Origin, which is known as the Zodal Origin Alliance (ZOA). They have frequent clashes with the Sovereign Army, especially during a CDD outbreak. The relationship between the two is so low that they're no more than a step away from war, if not already in a war. History The Guardian Core was created by Asaki Mitsuya in 3745 as a response to the Sovereign Army's brutal method of dealing with CDDs. The Guardian Core started off in Zodal and with some financial support from the Church of Origin, they grew rapidly into one of the biggest organisations. In 3750, the Guardian Core and the Church of Origin agreed to an alliance and formed the Zodal Origin Alliance (ZOA). The Church of Origin agreed to supply the Guardian Core with Diquility in return for the Guardian Core to support the Church of Origin's mission. In 3770, Asaki Mitsuya was killed when in combat with the Sovereign Army. Kentake Miyawa takes over as the leader of the Guardian Core. Ranks The Guardian Core has several ranks, mostly distinguishing between the treatment and containment of CDDs. They all have permanent homes in the Western Wing of Zodal, however they also are accommodated by the Church of Origin when they have missions outside of Zodal. The Commandant The Commandant is the highest rank in the Guardian Core. The Commandant has supreme authority and can control every aspect of the Guardian Core. The Commandant is stationed in Zodal however can move freely if they please. There can only ever be one Commandant. Guardian Core Knights Guardian Core Knights are arranged as such: One Captain, two Guardians and one Core. The captain is seen as the highest rank while Guardian and Core are seen as the same rank. The groups are often referred to as the Guardian Core Containment Units. Knight Captains The Knight Captain (Often referred to as Captains) will give commands to the group. The Captain can either be a Human or a Reyvateil. Reyvateils who are Captains will take on the battle role of a Core while Captains who are Humans will take on the role of a Guardian. Only the most experienced members of the Guardian Core can become Captains. There is one captain per group. Knight Guardians Knight Guardians (Often referred to as Guardians) will defend the Core. They will, if necessary, subdue CDDs physically however they will only do this if they have permission from the Captain. Knight Guardians are always Human since Reyvateils lack the constitution to take multiple attacks. Each group consists of two Guardians. Knight Cores Knight Cores (Often referred to as Cores) will cast Song Magic in order to contain CDDs. They are encouraged to create special Song Magic which is made to subdue the CDD in a similar way as a tranquillizer would. They are protected by the Guardians while they're casting their Song Magic. There is one Core per group. Core Therapists Core Therapists are therapists specially trained to treat CDD through Dive Therapy. They are housed in the Eastern Wing of Zodal and treat CDDs contained by Guardian Core Knights. They don't work in the public section of the Guardian Core Headquarters, only in the private section. Important People *Asaki Mitsuya *Kentake Miyawa